l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Province
All land in Rokugan was divided into provinces that were under the control of provincial governors. Feudal System Province was an artificial division of land for the purposes of facilitating tax collection. The daimyo divided the lands of the clan's families, into smaller portions called provinces commanded by a Provincial Governor. Way of the Daimyo, p. 22 Crab Clan Lands The lands of the Crab Clan were divided into 15 provinces.Secrets of the Crab page 96 This would later increase to 16 following the absorption of the Falcon Clan and the Toritaka province into the Crab.Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 16 Hida provinces There were five Hida provinces; * Garanto province * Juuin province * Kyoukan province * Ishibei province * Ishigaki province Hiruma provinces There were three Hiruma provinces; * Hissori province * Ienikaeru province * Kinbou province Kaiu provinces There were three Kaiu provinces; * Hokufuu province * Yoake province * Kuda province Kuni provinces There were two Kuni provinces; * Midakai province * Adauchi province Toritaka provinces There was one Toritaka province; * Toritaka province Yasuki provinces There were two Yasuki provinces; * Sunda Mizu province * Junkin province Crane Clan Lands The lands of the Crane Clan were divided into 16 provinces. Secrets of the Crane, p. 96 Asahina provinces There were three Asahina provinces; * Anshin province * Wakiaiai province * Shinkyou province Daidoji provinces There were four Daidoji provinces; * Kosaten province * Hayaku province * Sabishii province * Ichigun province Doji provinces There were five Doji provinces; * Kazenmuketsu province * Oyomesan province * Itoshii province * Umoeru province * Kougen province Kakita provinces There were four Kakita provinces; * Takuetsu province * Nanhan province * Gyousha province * Kishou province Dragon Clan Lands The lands of the Dragon Clan were divided into 10 provinces. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 96 Kitsuki Provinces There were three Kitsuki provinces; * Shinpi province * Kaitou province * Sinjutsu province Mirumoto Provinces There were five Mirumoto provinces; * Chokai provinceSpirit Wars rulebook (no longer exists) * Gaien province * Yakeishi province * Toshibu province * Kousou province Tamori Provinces There were two Tamori provinces; * Sabishii province * Kinenkan province Togashi Provinces There was one Togashi Province; * Mucha province Lion Clan Lands The lands of the Lion Clan were divided into 23 provinces. Secrets of the Lion, p. 95 Akodo provinces There were six Akodo provinces; * Oiku province * Kokoro province * Henkyou province * Shimizu province * Renga province * Ken-ryu province On of them was formerly known as Shinboru province. Unexpected Allies, p. 4 Ikoma provinces There were five Ikoma provinces; * Gisei province * Eiyu province * Shirani province * Ikota province * Gunsho province Kitsu provinces There were four Kitsu provinces; * Hayai province * Rugashi province * Dairiki province * Foshi province Matsu provinces There were eight Matsu provinces; * Gakka province * Chuugen province * Tonfajutsen province * Azuma province * Heigen province * Kaeru province * Yojin province * Yama province Mantis Clan Lands The lands of the Mantis Clan were divided into 13 provinces Secrets of the Mantis, p. 96 before the Fox Clan joined them. Kitsune Provinces There was one Kitsune province; * Kakusu province Moshi provinces There was one Moshi province; * Hinome province Tsuruchi provinces There were five Tsuruchi provinces; * Ashinagabachi province * Enzan province * Chuuhan province * Douro province * Shaiga province Yoritomo provinces There were seven Yoritomo provinces; * Gotei province * Koutetsukan province * Kaze province * Inazuma province * Irie province * Tokigogachu province * Maigosera province Phoenix Clan Lands The lands of the Phoenix Clan were divided into 19 provinces. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 96 Agasha provinces There were four Agasha provinces; * Anshin province * Mihari province * Omoidasu province * Haimaato province Asako provinces There were four Asako provinces; * Enju province * Ki-rin province * Kyuukai province * Yogen province Isawa provinces There were six Isawa provinces; * Yosomono province * Kougen province * Kinkaku province * Garanto province * Aoijiroi province * Maryoku province Shiba provinces There were five Shiba provinces; * Enjaku province * Ukabu province * Nanimo province * Bachiatari province * Nejiro province Scorpion Clan Lands The lands of the Scorpion Clan were divided into 12 provinces. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 96 Bayushi provinces There were four Bayushi provinces; * Kunizakai province * Hizoku province * Chuuou province * Nezuban province Shosuro provinces There were three Shosuro provinces; * Ryoko province * Kakushikoto province * Kawa province Soshi provinces There were three Soshi provinces; * Kinbou province * An'ei province * Yuma province Yogo provinces There were two Yogo provinces; * Fukitsu province * Beiden province Unicorn Clan Lands The lands of the Unicorn Clan were divided into 18 provinces. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 96 Horiuchi provinces There was one Horiuchi province; * Ujidera province Ide provinces There were two Ide provinces; * Garanto province * Eijitsu province Currently disappeared provinces of the Ide: * Gakko province Iuchi provinces There were two Iuchi provinces; * Shinten province * Kaihi province Moto provinces There were four Moto provinces; * Zenzan province * Kawabe province * Ikoku province * Enkaku province Shinjo provinces There were four Shinjo provinces; * Aishou province * Haisho province * Kouryo province * Bugaisha province Utaku provinces There were five Utaku provinces; * Isei province * Manaka province * Tsuriai province * Koubaku province * Senseki province Imperial provinces It was recorded a province of the Seppun * Seppun province *